Subsect Slapping Love
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: OOC.Treat her gentle like the angel she is.


A/N: For Hatty. I'm so proud! Congratulations on the job!

It's OOC folks so beware!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Subsect Slapping Love**

She was sitting on the big leather couch in the big penthouse apartment in New York reading her favorite book: _The Subsect_. Her 'boyfriend' was out pub-crawling with his 'buddies' and she wasn't expecting him home anytime soon.

He surprised her.

He came home at 11 o'clock drunk off his ass with his friends trailing behind him.

She read the dedication: _To my inspiration. My one true love that I will never forget, I am eternally grateful. And to my Uncle Luke, for taking me in when no one else would_.

She let a single drop onto the page as she heard the knob start to twist. He sloppily stumbled to the couch where she was and tried to kiss her. She refused and pushed him away.

"Logan, get off! You reek of alcohol!" Rory screeched pushing Logan off of her as Colin and Finn watched off to the side.

"Come on Ace! You know you want me," Logan slurred coyly.

"You're out of your mind!" Rory exclaimed and stood up.

"Whatcha' reading Ace?" Logan asked as he lay down on the couch, his head hanging off the side, and picked up her dropped book. "_The Subsect_, by Jess Mariano. Hm, that name sounds quite familiar," Logan said.

"Logan," Rory said.

"Colin, Finn, can you excuse us please?" Logan said seriously his alcohol wearing off and reality setting in.

"What's the matter, mate?" Finn asked, still very drunk.

"Let's go Finn," said Colin.

"Fiine," Finn droned and allowed Colin to drag him out the door where they waited for Logan to come back out.

"Logan-," Rory started.

"NO!" Logan roared, "I told you not to read this book!" Logan waved the book around in the air while his other hand was on his hip.

Rory flinched at his volume, "I was just reading, Logan."

"No, you were reading _his_ book," Logan spat.

"So what!" Rory exclaimed, "That's my favorite book! What are you going to do about it?" Rory asked as she walked towards Logan until they were face to face both with hands on their hips.

"This," Logan said in a deep fury-filled voice that Rory was scared off. Logan put his hand above his head, brought it down fast and slapped Rory hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

She didn't cry.

"You'll be sorry you son-of-a-bitch!" Rory screeched and stood back up so that they were nose to nose, "You'll wish you never did that," Rory seethed.

"I doubt it," Logan said again and threw her to the ground with a loud thump.

--

"Oh," Colin winced at the sound of something falling to the ground.

"What's going on, mate?" Finn asked.

"I think Logan's hitting her," Colin answered.

"Oh," Finn said and went back to drinking his bottle of vodka.

--

"You filthy, two-faced, cheating rat-bastard!" Rory yelled and quickly got to her feet and started for the bedroom where she proceeded to pack all of the essentials for a trip to Stars Hollow…where she hadn't been for around 2 years.

"I'm the cheater?" Logan said incredulously, "You're more of a cheater than I am you bitch!"

"I don't go around sleeping with random guys from bars and then coming home and fucking you in the same night!" Rory screamed.

"Really? What about writer-boy huh? I know you've slept with him. You have been for months!" Logan accused.

"No, see that's where you're wrong! I haven't seen or talked to Jess in 2 years! I have _never_ slept with him you ignorant asshole!" Rory spat.

Logan scoffed, "My ass."

"You don't want to believe me, that's fine, but it doesn't change the fact that I didn't cheat and you did or that I'm getting out of this hellhole," Rory said and finished closing her suitcase filled with her favorite books and some clothes.

"Good," Logan said shortly and followed her to the door talking in her ear about how much of a whore she was.

Rory pushed the door open with so much force that it slammed into the wall behind it. She walked past a sleeping Finn and an astonished Colin and out to her car. She got in her car and drove as fast as she could to Stars Hollow. By the time she got there it was 1 o'clock AM. She ran up to her mother's door and started to bang furiously on it for several minutes until a stumbling figure made their way to the door mumbling an "I'm coming," and opened the door while rubbing their eyes.

"Mom," Rory choked out as a sob wracked her body.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Mommy," Rory sobbed and collapsed in Lorelai's arms.

"Hunnie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"Logan," Rory managed to get out.

"What did he do?" Lorelai asked with anger in her voice.

Rory lifted her head to show Lorelai her face.

"That little punk! I'll kill him!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Bring Luke with you," Rory said with a humorless chuckled.

**Morning**

Rory woke up to the smell of coffee and padded into the kitchen where her mother was sitting silently at the table.

"Thanks mom," Rory said.

"No problem babe, now what happened last night?" Lorelai asked. Rory had never told her the whole story.

"Logan came home really drunk and found me reading Jess' book. He flipped out and told me that I couldn't read it and I told him it was my favorite book. That's when he slapped me. I got back up and told him he would regret it. He scoffed at me and threw me to the ground," Rory was crying now, "I got up and went to the bedroom to pack then left and drove here."

"Oh Hunnie," Lorelai cooed.

"He accused me of cheating! I mean, he's the one that goes out every night and sleeps with different girls every night!" Rory ranted.

"Do you still love Jess, Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Rory snapped her head to Lorelai.

"Do you love Jess?" Lorelai asked again calmly.

"I…I don't know," Rory confessed.

"I think you do," Lorelai stated calmly as she sipped her coffee.

"I-I think I do too," Rory said as she leaned against the counter for support at her new revelation.

"He's in town," Lorelai informed her.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Rory asked.

"Look kid, Jess has changed a lot. He visits here all the time and in being Luke's fiancé, I have grown to like him," Lorelai confessed.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Rory asked quietly.

"Because we didn't hear from you for 2 years," Lorelai said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered sincerely.

"Why?" Lorelai asked simply.

"I don't know," Rory answered.

"Yes you do," Lorelai insisted.

"It hurt too much to come here. Too many memories," Rory confessed.

"Oh," Lorelai said.

They were silent.

"He's at the Dragonfly, room 2B," Lorelai broke the silence that sent Rory into her room to change and out the door running to the Dragonfly.

**Dragonfly**

Rory ran in her mother's inn and up the stairs until she reached the second floor. She stopped at the top of the stairs and slowed her pace to his door. She poised her hand to knock while biting her lip, but quickly brought it down again. She took a deep breath and held it to knock again. This time she actually knocked on the door and a sleepy Jess opened the door.

"Rory?" Jess said sleepily.

"I'm so sorry," Rory cried, wrapping her arms protectively across her stomach.

"For what, Rory what's wrong?" Jess gathered Rory in his strong arms and brought her into his room.

Rory looked up into his eyes, "Logan hit me."

"What?" Jess exclaimed, "I'll kill him!"

"He hit me because I was reading your book," Rory said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Jess asked softly.

"I was reading your book and he got mad because he thought that I was sleeping with you," Rory looked down ashamedly.

"Hey, hey…look at me," Jess put a finger under her chin so that she was looking at him, "He's a jerk, okay? You did nothing wrong."

"No, I did. I loved another man," Rory said softly.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Jess asked, it breaking his heart to know she loved someone else.

"You," she said quietly and leant up to kiss him softly on the lips.

The kiss started slowly and increasingly grew more fervent which led them to the bed. Jess carefully laid her down and treated her like the angel she was. Rory had never experienced something so gentle in her life. Of all the times she had been with Logan, nothing compared to this.

"I'm in love with you, too," Jess whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"I know," Rory replied and pulled his head to hers in a breathtaking kiss.

Finally, they realized that they were meant to be.

--

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Once again, congrats Hatty! Press the pretty little button!


End file.
